<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only if you know (ii) by araconfessbelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461074">Only if you know (ii)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/araconfessbelle/pseuds/araconfessbelle'>araconfessbelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only if you know [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Sweethearts, Concerts, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/araconfessbelle/pseuds/araconfessbelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunsuk met his ex at a university festival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only if you know [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only if you know (ii)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii this is so awkward btw the lines in bold is rap lyrics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Junkyu, why are we here?” Jihoon looked at his hyperactive friend.</p><p><br/>
“Jihoonie, it’s Friday. You said you don’t like clubs. So, here we are.” Pointing at the overcrowded university students in a stadium.</p><p><br/>
“yes, but this place is three times bigger and triple more crowded than club is”</p><p><br/>
He just want to rest. He has so many things to finish instead of stuck in the sea of people in a<br/>
university festival.</p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p>“There are two performers tonight. I really want to see CL noona. She’ll perform first. Please…” Junkyu pleaded with his koala eyes. How can Jihoon resist that?</p><p>Sigh.</p><p><br/>
“Alright. We’ll leave after her performance.” There’s no way he wouldn’t comply with Junkyu. Junkyu hugs him tightly at the confirmation. Shouting “yea” and “woo” and “I love you” to Jihoon.</p><p>“By the way, you know, it’s rare to have two performers in a night. The student body undoubtly have cash” Junkyu said, half whisper.</p><p>“Yeah, I supposed” </p><p>Everyone was so hyped. CL still giving the vibes of true hottest hip hop baddass in town. MC from student council walked to the center of the stage announcing the second performance of the night.</p><p>Jihoon can’t hear the name of the group because of the load roar from the students. Some drunk from the music and some really drunk from alcohol. He turned to his excited friend. “kyu, let’s go home. It’s late.”</p><p>“but jihoonie, it’s only 10. Let’s watch them first. Please” Junkyu pout at him.  </p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hyunsuk’s POV</strong>
</p><p><br/>
It’s their first time performing at a university festival. Hyunsuk is excited and nervous at the same time. CL sunbae-nim was so great. He still can hear the shouts and chants from the backstage even when she headed out of the stage. Haruto is checking himself in the large mirror and Doyoung is practicing some freestyle dance. Hyunsuk just standing there waiting for the MC to announce their name.</p><p><br/>
“3,4” “treasure H imnida”</p><p><br/>
When he lifts his head he saw a familiar figure. One that he miss the most. It’s been three years. The figure is talking to his friend. Tall and lean figure. His friend can pass as a model. As one verse done, the figure turn away to walk the opposite direction. With the taller male tailing behind.</p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon started walking away from the scene when a certain voice start rapping his verse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>xx</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Turn around, you can see me crying,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Everyday I would not stop calling,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>
    <em>How about you, hey?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>xx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shoved his phone to him. A video of a girl straddling and kissing a boy passionately. The video is a bit blurry because of the one recording the video was shaking so much. It is also dark but with red and purple lights. A party.</p><p><br/>
“Are you done watching yourself cheating?” Jihoon shouted so close to him. His head is pounding hard. His hangover is killing him.</p><p><br/>
“w-wait” Hyunsuk dumbfounded. It was him. The boy in the video was him. He don’t remember anything. He just went home from a party drunken like he never did before.<br/>
What happened? “Ji, it’s—no, it’s not what you think” Hyunsuk don’t know what to tell his lover. He’s confused. His head is aching so bad, he can’t process anything. </p><p>“Everyone said you were enjoying it so bad, Gon hyung had to pull you from her. I wasn’t there. For the first time, I wasn’t with you at a party and now you’re treating me like this.” Jihoon is sobbing so hard right now. Hyunsuk just want to hug him so tight. He took a step towards him but the taller man just shoved him away instead. Hyunsuk felt like the earth is swallowing him.</p><p><br/>
“Enough! I don’t care anymore.” With a pair of puffy, red eyes Jihoon retreated a bit.</p><p><br/>
“You let her do anything to you. Hug you when you when you won a game. Gave you a water bottle. Pairing up for reports.” Jihoon stopped for a bit. Refused to look at Hyunsuk anymore.“ You said, she won’t replace me in your heart, NEVER. You were wrong. Maybe it’s true after all, ‘promises are meant to be broken’. Let’s end it here." With one last heavy sigh, Jihoon said, “<strong><em>I’m not yours.”</em></strong></p><p>With the last sentence uttered, a painful truth stabbed Hyunsuk alive. Jihoon is now leaving him wounded on the playground they used to play since middle school. All of the beautiful memories turned to yellow leaves. Falling, withered. Hyunsuk tried to shout his lover’s name but it stucked in his throat. The one he loves. In the past, present and his forever. He loves him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>xx</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>yesterday, tomorrow, and everyday,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>it’s my reflection in the mirror,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>I can see you’re holding me,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>But once there cold in your eyes,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>There’s no</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Nothing more</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>But only if you know.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>xx</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Hyunsuk was walking back to his vehicle when he saw the figure he miss with his friend and some of the event the organizer. He don’t know what possessed him to walk to their direction. Basically towards the figure, to the man he miss, towards Jihoon.</p><p>One of the organizers, Woong if he’s not mistaken, greeted him first. “Hyunsuk-ssi, that was a great performance. Thank you for coming today.”</p><p>“Yeah, thank you for inviting us too.” Hyunsuk replied with a genuine smile. He sees Jihoon flinched and retreated back a bit. He should have expected that. He feels terrible now.</p><p><br/>
When Jihoon fully turned to other direction. He can’t hold himself back.</p><p>“Ji,” his voice cracks a bit. The other man who had been tailing Jihoon responded first. “sorry, do you know Jihoon?” with emphasized on the name.</p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Junkyu’s POV</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Of course he knew that man. The only person who had ever called Jihoon with that name. The rapper replied a bit too rush, “yes, we went to the same school.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh wow, you didn’t tell me your friend is an artist.” Junkyu asked while looking softly at Jihoon. His hand on the other’s waist. Hyunsuk clenched his fist a bit witnessing the action. </p><p>“Btw, I’m junkyu. Jihoon’s boyfriend.” The taller man does not feel guilty at all uttering the lies.</p><p>“Oh”</p><p>Woong and midam at the side can feel the tension arise. Thank god, Doyoung came running to them and practically dragging Hyunsuk to their car. It’s late after all.</p><p><br/>
xx</p><p>“Why did you lie?” The only question that Jihoon feels appropriate to ask right now.</p><p><br/>
“What?” junkyu asked without leaving eyesight from the car leaving the university.</p><p><br/>
“We’re boyfriends?” jihoon asked again because he swear Junkyu never tells something more ridiculous than this.</p><p><br/>
Then, junkyu kneeled down and said, “Would you be my boyfriend, Park Jihoon?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>team sukhoon or team jikyu?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>